


То, что было вчера...

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: В том бою с ромуланами был уничтожен "Энтерпрайз-С" и погибли почти все члены экипажа. Выжили и попали в плен лишь несколько человек, среди которых была и лейтенант Наташа Яр... Они полагали, что их ждет казнь. Но судьба в лице ромуланского генерала распорядилась иначе...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Отсылка к эпизоду "Вчерашний Энтерпрайз" (сезон 3, серия 15), в котором Таша Яр отправляется в прошлое вместе с экипажем "Энтерпрайза-С", а также к эпизодам "Искупление, часть 1" (сезон 4, серия 26) и "Искупление, часть 2" (сезон 5, серия 1), в которых "Энтерпрайз-D" сталкивается с дочерью Таши, которая сообщает капитану Прикарду о том, что оказавшись в прошлом, Таша Яр стала женой ромуланского генерала.
> 
> 2\. Здесь не будет злобных ромулан, пытающих и издевающихся над своими жертвамии т.п. Этот фанфик - моя версия того, как Таша встретилась со своим будущим мужем-ромуланином и полюбила его, а он, в свою очередь, полюбил её. В общем, захотелось мне дать Таше немного женского счастья.
> 
> 3\. Это в фанфике не показано, но подразумевается - казни Таши не будет, и её дочь не вырастет в ярую ромуланку, ненавидящую человечество и Федерацию.

2366 год (звездная дата 43625.2).

Звездолёт "Энтерпрайз 1701-D", под командованием капитана Жана Люка Пикарда, столкнулся с временной аномалией, а точнее, с неким временным провалом, в результате чего изменилась существующая реальность. В этой, изменившейся, реальности (назовём её альтернативной) между Объединенной Федерацией планет и Клингонской империей вот уже более двадцати лет идет война.

А ещё в результате этого временной аномалии "Энтерпрайз-D" встретился со своим предшественником, звездолётом «Энтрепрайз-С» под командованием капитана Рэйчел Гаррет, который пропал без вести в 2344 году у клингонского форпоста на Арендре-3. "Энтерпрайз-С" был сильно поврежден в результате атаки ромулан, и от окончательной гибели его спасло то, что он внезапно перенесся на двадцать два года в будущее. Согласно историческим записям, "Энтерпрайз-С" пропал без вести. По слова же капитана Гаррет, "Энтрепрайз-С" пришёл на помощь клингонскому форпосту, на который напали ромулане, но об этом бое истории ничего не было известно... Необходимо было вернуть "Энтерпрайз-С" назад в его время, так как была очень велика вероятность, что это могло бы изменить историю и предотвратить более чем двадцатилетнюю войну с Клингонской империей. Клингоны превыше всего ценят честь, и если команда федерального звездолёта погибнет при попытке спасти клингонскую заставу, Империя признает это доблестным поступком, и это скорее всего предотвратит войну. Как сказал капитан Пикард:

"Здесь и сейчас один звездолёт погоды не сделает, но в том времени один корабль может остановить войну ещё до её начала"...

Капитан Гаррет и её команда решили вернуться и сделать всё, что от них зависит. Однако отправлять в бой корабль с такими серьёзными повреждениями, как у "Энтрепрайза-С", означало бы его быструю гибель. Было решено совместными усилиями обоих экипажей произвести весь возможный ремонт, что и было сделано.

… И ещё. В альтернативной реальности начальник службы безопасности и офицер по тактике "Энтерпрайза-D" - лейтенант Наташа Яр была жива, в то время как в этой реальности она была уже два года как мертва. И смерть её была бессмысленна и напрасна. Она погибла потому, что некое существо - само воплощение зла - так захотело. Об этом ей поведала Гуинан, которая единственная из всех знала, что всё пошло не так, что это неправильная реальность, что не должно быть этой долгой кровопролитной войны, и виноват в этом временной провал. "Энтерпрайз-С" должен был вернуться в свое время и вступить в неравный бой ради высокой цели. И Таша увидела в этом свой шанс принести реальную пользу. Если уж ей суждено умереть, то пусть это случится в бою, а не по прихоти какого-то непонятного существа. И она присоединилась к экипажу "Энтерпрайза-С", они вернулись назад во времени и вступили в сражение.

Вот только... Таша Яр не погибла в том бою. Она и ещё одиннадцать человек чудом остались в живых и попали в плен к ромуланам. Они полагали, что их ждут унижения и пытки, и, в конечном итоге, казнь. Но судьба распорядилась иначе...


	2. Chapter 2

Они знали, что погибнут. И знали во имя чего они шли на смерть...

Вернувшись через временной провал обратно на двадцать два года назад, "Энтерпрайз-С" оказался в самой гуще сражения между клингонами и ромуланами, в котором военное преимущество было на стороне ромулан. Поврежденный, кое-как залатанный федеральный звездолёт конечно же не мог перевесить чашу весов в пользу клингонов. Исполняя обязанности офицера по тактике, Наташа Яр сделала всё от неё зависящее, чтобы выжать из оружейных систем всё возможное и даже невозможное. Надо было продержаться как можно дольше, но силы были не равны...

Вот корабль сотрясся от очередного попадания ромуланской торпеды, щиты были пробиты, из всех консолей сыпались искры. Ташу подбросило вверх, она упала и должно быть ударилась головой, потому что в следующий момент её поглотила тьма...

*****

Очнулась она уже на ромуланском корабле. Оказалось, что кроме неё выжило ещё одиннадцать человек. Состояние здоровья её товарищей было более менее в норме, если не считать гематом, ушибов, ссадин и ожогов. За всё время, пока они летели, с ними почти не разговаривали. Лишь известили о том, что их везут на Ромулус, где и должна быть решена их участь. Что касается, "Энтерпрайза", то всё, что от него осталось, также доставляется в родной мир ромулан для изучения.

И вот они прибыли на Ромулус. На поверхность их переправили на шаттле. Место, куда доставили пленников, было, по всей видимости каким-то тюремным комплексом.

Все пленники оказались в небольшом помещении. Стены, потолок, пол этой комнаты, а также небольшой прямоугольный стол и несколько стульев, находящиеся здесь были серого цвета. Должно быть серый любимый цвет ромулан...

В этой комнате были установлены камеры и прямо сейчас за ними наблюдал генерал Сонак. Пленные земляне поступили в полное его распоряжение. Пленников конечно же надо будет допросить и попытаться получить от них всю возможную полезную информацию, ну а дальше... А вот что же дальше с ними делать он пока не решил. Но совершенно точно он не станет передавать их в руки Тал Шиар*, потому что эти земляне пока что нужны были ему живыми и здоровыми (у генерала были на них некие планы, но, впрочем, об этом пока было рано говорить), а зная костоломовские методы этой организации, надеяться на это не приходилось.

Самое большое впечатление на него произвела единственная женщина, оказавшаяся среди пленных. Она была весьма привлекательна и очень заинтересовала его.

*****

Люди вполголоса тревожно переговаривались друг с другом, гадая о своей участи. Таша не принимала участия в этих разговорах. Она размышляла о том, что судьба в очередной раз сыграла с ней злую шутку. В той временной линии она погибла напрасно, её убило от скуки некое злобное существо. Отправляясь в прошлое с командой "Энтерпрайза-С" она, как и все остальные члены экипажа, должна была погибнуть. Но она выжила. Однако от ромулан не стоило ждать великодушного отношения, и скорее всего они устроят показательный процесс и казнят их публично. Вскоре её размышления прервал звук открывающейся двери и в комнату вошли трое ромулан.

Главный из этих троих представился как генерал Сонак. Ничего существенного он не сказал. Только лишь представился и известил пленников, что они поступили в его распоряжение.

*****

После визита генерала Сонака их разделили, поместив каждого в отдельную камеру. Прошло уже пять дней, а Ташу ещё ни разу не допрашивали. Она не знала, что происходит с другими, допрашивают ли их, пытают ли, и это неведение было невыносимо.

Но однажды дверь её камеры открылась. Охранник бросил на койку какой-то сверток. Таша развернула его и обнаружила там платье. Очень красивое, изумрудного цвета платье. Она с недоумением посмотрела на ромуланина. Тот усмехнулся и приказал ей переодеться, а сам вышел за дверь. Делать было нечего, и Таша стянула с себя тюремную одежду, которую ей выдали взамен её порванной и испачканной униформы... И хоть платье сидело на ней как влитое (удивительно, как это они угадали с размером), она чувствовала в нём себя неуютно. Не привыкла она носить платья... Но вот дверь отворилась, на пороге камеры вновь появился охранник и жестом приказал ей следовать за ним.

Таше, разумеется, пришла в голову догадка насчет того, куда и к кому её ведут. Она прекрасно помнила как генерал Сонак смотрел на неё, когда явился к пленникам в первый день. И вот её нарядили как куклу и ведут к генералу... Судя по всему генерал захотел побеседовать с ней, так сказать, в неформальной обстановке. Ну что ж, если это так, то это значит, что и она сможет задать ему все интересующие её вопросы... И Таша всё же надеялась, что он не станет её насиловать. Ну а если попытается.., хм.., легко он её не получит... Чёрт возьми, как же это всё унизительно... И непонятно...

Они прошли по коридору, затем поднялись на лифте на несколько уровней наверх. Когда двери открылись, оказалось что лифт доставил их в большую просторную комнату и напротив дверей их, точнее её, ждал генерал Сонак.

*****

Он отпустил сопровождающего и пригласил Ташу пройти вглубь этого помещения. Эта просторная комната представляла собой что-то среднее между кабинетом и гостиной. Посреди комнаты был накрыт стол. Генерал усадил Ташу за него, а сам сел напротив. Видимо вид у неё был настороженный, и Сонак, слегка улыбнувшись, проговорил:

\- Я понимаю, Таша, Вам многое непонятно. Обещаю, что всё Вам расскажу и объясню. Но не раньше, чем Вы что-нибудь съедите.

Что ж, похоже насиловать он её не собирается... По крайней мере ничто на это не указывало. Напротив, генерал был сама любезность...

Таша посмотрела на блюда. Всё выглядело очень аппетитно и издавало такие запахи, что желудок болезненно сжался. И эти кушанья, определенно, не были реплицированы, потому что еда из репликатора не издает таких ароматов. Вряд ли он собирается её отравить. Чтобы сделать это совсем необязательно было наряжать её в платье и приводить сюда.

Генерал с улыбкой смотрел на неё.

\- Позвольте я за Вами поухаживаю, - сказал он, и положил ей на тарелку... Что именно Таша, разумеется, не знала, так как не была знакома с ромуланской кухней, но это было похоже на какое-то мясо с овощами. Видя её неуверенность он произнес:

\- Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь Вас травить. Согласитесь, что это было бы очень глупо. Тащить Вас на Ромулус, держать здесь неделю, а затем одеть Вас в красивое платье, кстати говоря, Вы выглядите в нем потрясающе, привести сюда и отравить.

Таша усмехнулась. Он как будто читал её мысли. Да, действительно, это было бы глупо. Она взяла вилку и отправила в рот кусочек этого блюда. Это было очень вкусно. Мясо напоминало говядину и всё это было сдобрено какими-то специями, предававшими этому кушанью приятный пикантный вкус. Находясь долгое время в космосе на звездолёте, она привыкла к реплицированой пище и сухим пайкам, и все эти ромуланские яства показались ей пищей богов...

Но вот Таша отложила вилку и посмотрела на генерала.

\- Эмм..., хочу сказать, генерал, что не совсем понимаю что происходит. Где мои люди, что с ними? И зачем всё это... Признаться, я не ожидала со стороны ромулан такого гуманного обращения. Все мы ждали, что нас подвергнут пыткам и унижениям. Но меня даже ни разу не допросили. Вы кормите меня ужином. И потом, это платье... Не знаю, генерал... Всё это выглядит очень двусмысленно и сбивает с толку... Прошу Вас, избавьте меня от необходимости разгадывать все эти шарады и объясните, наконец, что происходит, и что Вам от меня нужно.

Пока Таша произносила эту тираду, у Сонака была возможность ещё раз внимательно рассмотреть её. Она была великолепна. Нежная кожа, серо-голубые глаза, губы, такие аппетитные на вид, что очень хотелось попробовать каковы они на вкус. А ещё эти аккуратные круглые ушки... Почему-то эти ушки сильнее всего его возбуждали...

Наташа замолчала. Наступившая тишина отвлекла Сонака от созерцания прекрасной женщины, сидящей напротив него. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя непристойные мысли... Всё это потом, а сейчас прежде всего дело...  
_________________________________

*Тал Шиар - элитная ромуланская разведывательная служба, цель которой обеспечивать безопасность Империи как от внешних угроз и врагов (в первую очередь к ним относятся Объединённая Федерация планет и Клингонская Империя), так и от предателей внутри нее.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ну что ж, - сказал он, - давайте перейдем к делу. Я постараюсь ответить на все Ваши вопросы. Но сначала Вы разъясните мне один весьма непонятный момент. Согласно рапортам командиров наших кораблей и показаниям сенсоров, в самом начале боя с клингонами, появился федеральный звездолёт и атаковал одну из ромуланских «Птиц войны». Разумеется, она ответила и сильно повредила Ваш корабль. Но затем сенсоры засекли какую-то временную аномалию и федеральный звездолёт исчез, как будто его и не было. Но спустя мгновение он вновь появился и ринулся в самую гущу сражения. Признаться, наши специалисты не могут объяснить это. И что-то мне подсказывает, что Вы знаете ответ на эту загадку... И ещё кое-что. Униформа, которая была на Вас. Она отличалась от униформы Ваших «коллег»... Не поясните, почему?

Сонак замолчал и, в ожидании ответа, внимательно смотрел на Ташу. А Таша усиленно размышляла, как же ей поступить — рассказать или нет? Если она не расскажет, то генерал может передать её и её товарищей в руки Тал Шиар. Таша была наслышана об этой организации и её методах. И знала она, что Тал Шиар может применить ментальное зондирование и всё равно узнает всё. Какой тогда смысл скрывать эту информацию. И Таша решила всё рассказать.

\- Я не из этого времени, - произнесла она, - Я из будущего, генерал... Дело в том, что эта временная аномалия, или временной провал, который засекли ваши сенсоры, привёл к тому, что звездолёт Федерации «Энтерпрайз-С» перенесся на двадцать два года вперед и встретился, если так можно выразится, со своим "потомком" - "Энтерпрайзом-D", на котором служила я. Эти события привели к тому, что изменилась реальность. В моём времени вот уже более двадцати лет Федерация находится в состоянии войны с Клингонской империей... Один из членов экипажа «Энтерпрайза-D» понял, что всё пошло не так, и виной этому то, что эта аномалия "забрала" "Энтерпрайз-С" из его времени. В будущем ничего не было известно об участии "Энтерпрайза-С" в сражении у клингонского форпоста на Арендре-3. Согласно данным Звёздного флота он пропал без вести. Чтобы исправить реальность, надо было вернуть "Энтерпрайз-С" в его время, где он должен был придти на помощь клингонам. Вы же знаете, генерал, что больше всего клингоны ценят честь. И то, что федеральный звездолёт вступит в бой с ромуланами на их стороне и погибнет ради них, должен привести к тому, что отношение Клингонской империи к Федерации изменится в лучшую сторону и всё это в конечном итоге предотвратит войну и гибель десятков миллионов людей.

\- Удивительная история, - проговорил Сонак.

Да, история на самом деле фантастическая, но то, что это правда он не сомневался, так как всему этому имелось вполне реальное подтверждение в виде разведданных. И сейчас генерал размышлял и том, стоит ли или нет сказать об этом Таше. С одной стороны, не дело делится какой-либо информацией с военнопленной, а с другой, он в общем-то ничем не рискует, а, напротив, сможет заслужить её доверие. А это было ему на руку, если он хотел заполучить её...

\- Что ж, могу Вас обрадовать, Таша, - сказал он наконец, - похоже ваша миссия прошла успешно и Ваши товарищи погибли не зря. Наши агенты в правительственных кругах Клингонской империи сообщают, что там только и говорят об этом инциденте при Арендре 3. Клингоны потрясены тем, что Федерация, с которой у них мягко говоря не самые тёплые отношения, пожертвовала своим кораблём, чтобы придти на помощь клингонскому форпосту. Экипаж "Энтерпрайза" чтят как героев по всей Империи. Более того, между Федерацией и Клингонской империей начались переговоры. Наши аналитики полагают, что они будут долгими и непростым, и, зная клингонов, вряд ли удастся избежать каких-либо стычек и мелких пограничных конфликтов, но то, что большой войны не будет, можно считать свершившимся фактом.

\- Что ж, рада это слышать, - проговорила Таша.

\- Я благодарен Вам, за то, что Вы мне поведали эту историю... Но всё же, Таша, Вы были со мной не до конца откровенны, - не сводя с неё глаз промолвил Сонак.

\- О чём Вы, генерал? - Таша удивлённо посмотрела на него.

\- Вы умолчали о том, почему Вы присоединились к команде "Энтерпрайза-С" и отправились в прошлое. Вам приказали? Или это было Ваше желание? Если да, то почему Вам вдруг пришла в голову мысль это сделать?

Таша совсем не хотела рассказывать ромуланскому генералу о том, что в правильной реальности она умерла за два года до всех этих событий, а также другие подробности, которые ей поведала Гуинан.

\- Это был приказ моего капитана, - сказала Таша, - команде "Энтерпрайза-С" не хватало людей, и я, как опытный офицер-тактик могла быть полезна.

Сонак почувствовал, что она если не лжет, то по крайней мере что-то недоговаривает, но решил не заострять на этом внимание. В конце концов, это не так уж и важно. Возможно когда-нибудь, когда они станут ближе (а в том, что это случится, он не сомневался), она сама захочет рассказать о причинах, побудивших её совершить этот неординарный поступок. Но каковы бы ни были её мотивы, эта землянка несомненно была храброй женщиной и интересной личностью, а это добавляло ей ещё большую привлекательность в глазах ромуланина.

\- Понятно, - сказал он, и немного помолчав, продолжил. - Ну что ж, похоже теперь моя очередь объяснить Вам кое-что. Вы удивились, почему мы, ромулане, отнеслись к своим пленникам так мягко, и почему Вы и Ваши товарищи не оказались в руках Тал Шиар. Могу ответить на этот вопрос - это произошло благодаря мне. Я был против того, чтобы передать пленников Тал Шиар. Будем откровенны - ну какую ценность как источники информации могут представлять несколько, по большей части рядовых, членов экипажа федерального звездолёта. Вряд ли они вхожи в высшие структуры власти Федерации или имеют допуск к секретной информации, могущей представлять интерес для Ромуланской Звездной Империи. А если говорить о технологиях, то у нас есть захваченный федеральный звездолёт, буквально напичканный ими. И пусть он довольно сильно поврежден, там достаточно материала для изучения, и нашим инженерам и прочим специалистам хватит работы на годы и, поверьте, они сумеют во всем разобраться рано или поздно. Учитывая всё вышесказанное нет никакого смысла отдавать землян в руки нашей славной Тал Шиар... Вот такие аргументы я высказал своему начальству, когда решался вопрос как с вами поступить и оно приняло решение передать вас в моё распоряжение...

Пока Сонак говорил, у Таши появилась возможность внимательно его рассмотреть. Сколько ему было лет Таша затруднялась определить, так как ничего не знала о продолжительности жизни ромулан. Вроде бы они не были долгожителями как вулканцы, впрочем, она не была в этом уверена. Но если бы он был человеком, то она дала бы ему что-то немного за сорок. Однако несомненным фактом было то, что мужчина, сидящий напротив, был обладателем весьма привлекательной внешности. У него были правильные черты лица и выразительные серо-зелёные глаза, и даже V-образный костный нарост на лбу был не так ярко выражен, как у других ромуланцев, которых ей довелось видеть, и даже придавал его чертам какую-то мягкость.

А этот его взгляд... Он как будто хотел соблазнить её этим взглядом и это очень смущало её. И к своему изумлению Таша обнаружила, что ей вовсе не противно его общество... Одним словом, Таша испытывала весьма странные и противоречивые чувства в его присутствии, и даже сама себе не могла их толком объяснить...

А Сонак между тем продолжал:

\- Что касается Ваших людей, то уверяю Вас, что они в полном порядке... А вот относительно их участи, то здесь возникли некоторые сложности. Некоторые мои коллеги полагают, что самым правильным будет казнить их, ну или на худой конец отправить в одну из наших добывающих колоний. А учитывая, что условия там весьма суровы, то вряд ли земляне протянут там больше пары месяцев... Я же предлагаю пойти на переговоры с Федерацией на счет обмена пленными. Дело в том, что в пограничных столкновениях, которые имели место между нами, несколько ромулан попали в руки Федерации. У нас не принято обмениваться пленными и до меня никто не выдвигал подобные предложения. Проблема состоит в том, что в этом вопросе я нахожусь в меньшинстве. И честно говоря, не знаю, стоит ли мне и дальше настаивать на своем предложении.

Таша слушала, затаив дыхание, неужели есть надежда спастись из плена... Но последняя фраза Сонака расстроила её.

\- И что же Вы собираетесь делать? - спросила она. - И зачем делитесь со мной этой информацией?

\- Видите ли, Таша, я рассказываю Вам об этом потому, что хочу сделать Вам, скажем так, предложение. И то, каким будет Ваш ответ, повлияет на мой выбор того как мне следует поступить... Вы очень красивая женщина, Таша. Скажу прямо, с самой первой нашей встречи Вы произвели на меня неизгладимое впечатление. И... я хочу предложить Вам остаться здесь и стать моей возлюбленной. И если Вы соглашаетесь, то я приложу все усилия, употреблю всё своё влияние и привлеку все свои связи, чтобы вернуть Ваших товарищей домой.


	4. Chapter 4

Неверным было бы сказать, что это предложение было таким уж неожиданным для Таши. Ещё с первой их встречи она почувствовала со стороны ромуланина интерес к себе как к женщине. И сегодняшняя их встреча только подтверждала это. Откровенно говоря, она полагала, что он захочет просто заполучить её к себе в постель на пару ночей, а не предложит ей остаться с ним навсегда, да ещё выставив условие, что только от неё будет зависеть, станет ли он содействовать возвращению членов экипажа "Энтерпрайза-С" домой или нет. Всё это очень сильно походило на шантаж и было очень неприятно. И Таша не знала, что ей делать. Первым её порывом было с негодованием отвергнуть это предложение, но она сдержалась... Сдержалась, потому что на кону было одиннадцать жизней, а Таша была не из тех кто ставит свои интересы выше интересов других.

\- Понимаю Ваше замешательство, - решил нарушить молчание Сонак. - Должно быть в Ваших глазах моё предложение выглядит как шантаж. Что ж, возможно, в чём-то Вы и правы... Хочу, чтобы Вы поняли кое-что. Я из очень богатой и влиятельной семьи, мой брат является сенатором, другие мои родственники также пребывают на различных важных должностях, да и я сам занимаю не последнее место в наших властных структурах. И даже несмотря на это, я всё же рискую, отстаивая интересы землян-пленников. У нас не принято проявлять сострадание к чужакам и моё рвение в этом вопросе может вызвать ненужные для меня последствия. И должен же я получить за свои старания вознаграждение?

При этих словах Таша чуть не задохнулась от возмущения, и уже было открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Сонак жестом остановил её, и продолжил:

\- Понимаю, что всё это звучит несколько цинично. Я конечно же мог бы выразиться более дипломатично, но хочу быть с Вами абсолютно откровенным и не хочу никаких недомолвок и недопониманий. Я хоть и употребил слово вознаграждение, но отнюдь не считаю Вас неким неодушевленным предметом. Вы очень интересны мне Таша. Интересны как личность, а не только как сексуальный объект, хотя не скрою, этот аспект наших будущих отношений весьма меня волнует, - после этой фразы Сонак лукаво улыбнулся. - Но я не стану настаивать на немедленной близости. Я хочу, чтобы мы поближе узнали друг друга. Я хочу, чтобы Вы познакомились с достижениями ромуланской цивилизации. Ведь Ромулус — это не только «Птицы войны», дизрапторы и плазменные торпеды, у нас очень богатая культура...

Затем Сонак в нескольких словах обрисовал ей свой план. Если она соглашается на его предложение, то она переезжает в его дом в столице. Он же приступит к переговорам по поводу обмена пленными. В подробности он её посвящать не стал, справедливо рассудив, что для Таши прежде всего важен результат.

\- Я не требую у Вас ответа немедленно. У Вас будет время подумать, - сказал генерал, - меня не будет здесь два дня. Думаю, что этого времени Вам будет достаточно, чтобы принять решение.

И Сонак вызвал по коммуникатору охранника, который отвёл Ташу в её камеру.

*****

Оказавшись в камере и переодевшись в тюремную одежду, Таша устало опустилась на койку. Сегодняшний вечер был очень насыщенным в смысле большого количества информации, свалившейся ей на голову. И чем больше Таша думала обо всём этом, тем больше убеждалась, что по сути выбора-то у неё никакого нет. Если она не согласится, то умрут одиннадцать человек, точнее двенадцать, если считать и её. И умрут бессмысленной смертью. Если бы речь шла только о ней, то она скорее всего отказала бы ромуланину, хотя бы из гордости. Но Наташа не могла пожертвовать одиннадцатью жизнями, теша свою гордость.

Она не хотела смерти ни для себя ни для других. Она надеялась погибнуть в бою, но не погибла, и сейчас у неё появилась возможность спасти от позорной казни одиннадцать человек и нельзя было её упускать.

Потом она подумала о Сонаке. Он совсем не вписывался в то представление о ромуланах, которое было у Таши, и в принципе это было понятно. О ромуланах мало что было известно, и в основном эти сведения касались военного аспекта. У Федерации были весьма поверхностные знания об их общественном устройстве. И совсем не было известно об их культуре. Сами же ромулане имели репутацию вспыльчивых и жестоких параноиков. Сонак же перевернул, пусть лишь на индивидуальном уровне, её представления об этой расе.

И тот факт, что ромуланский генерал не позволил передать в руки Тал Шиар совершенно незнакомых ему чужаков, также произвёл большое впечатление на Ташу. И в данном случае нельзя было сказать, что сделал он это ради неё, потому что решение передать их в распоряжение генерала, судя по всему, было принято ещё когда они были в пути на Ромулус, в противном случае они бы сразу оказались бы в руках Тал Шиар.

Также она была благодарна ему, за то, что он поделился с ней информацией о начавшихся переговорах между Федерацией и Клингонской империей, а ведь он совсем не обязан был это делать. Да, конечно, тут напрашивалась мысль, что он сделал это, чтобы она была благодарна ему и начала доверять. Но в данном случае для Таши не были важны его мотивы. Она узнала, что всё это - решение отправить "Энтерпрайз-С" назад в прошлое, гибель ста четырнадцати человек — всё это было не напрасным...

Он сказал, что она ему интересна как личность и он хочет узнать её лучше, и она подумала о том, что тоже хотела бы узнать его. Саму себя не надо было обманывать, и Таша вынуждена была признать, что Сонак ей приятен, и дело здесь не только в привлекательной внешности ромуланина. Он тоже был интересен ей как личность.

И Таша приняла решение. Она даст положительный ответ на предложение Сонака.

*****

Через два дня они встретились, и к большой радости Сонака, Наташа дала свое согласие остаться с ним.

\- Очень рад это слышать, - сказал он, - я знал, что Вы не допустите смерть своих товарищей. В свою очередь, хочу сообщить, что все формальности улажены и вскоре мой помощник отбывает на одну из баз Звёздного флота близ нейтральной зоны для подготовки переговоров. Не стану утомлять Вас подробностями, скажу лишь, что это может занять два-три месяца, возможно больше. Сами понимаете, быстро такие дела не делаются...

Он сообщил также, что через час прибудет шаттл, который доставит их в его дом в столице. Потом ей принесли гражданскую одежду, она переоделась и стала ждать.

Шаттл наконец прибыл. Сонак сказал, что дорога займет примерно полчаса... Ну что ж, меньше чем через час для Наташи Яр, бывшего лейтенанта Звёздного флота, начнётся новая жизнь...


	5. Chapter 5

Шаттл сел на площадку перед огромным домом, который правильнее было бы назвать дворцом. На площадке помимо шаттла, который их доставил, находилось ещё два летательных аппарата.

Когда они вошли в помещение, на пороге их встретила ромуланка средних лет. Сонак представил женщин друг другу. Оказалось, что ромуланку зовут Тмира и она является кем-то вроде экономки. Сонак пояснил, что по всем, так сказать, бытовым вопросам следует обращаться к ней. К удивлению Таши, Тмира отнеслась к ней вполне благосклонно. Она приветливо улыбнулась и пригласила Ташу следовать за ней. Сонак же отправился в свой кабинет, попросив Тмиру привести Ташу к нему, когда они закончат знакомство с её новым жилищем.

Женщины поднялись на второй этаж, прошли несколько метров и оказались перед массивными двустворчатыми дверями. Экономка распахнула двери и жестом пригласила Ташу проследовать за ней внутрь комнаты, которую правильнее было бы назвать покоями. Это было огромное помещение, разделенное на две части. Первая часть представляла собой нечто среднее между кабинетом и гостиной. Ближе к окну стоял стол. Посреди помещения находился большой диван в форме полукруга, перед которым стоял низкий столик овальной формы.

Затем они проследовали во вторую комнату, и это, как и ожидалось, оказалась спальня, значительную часть пространства которой занимала огромная кровать с балдахином.

Надо сказать, что дизайн ромуланских жилых помещений мало чем отличался от дизайна гостиных, кабинетов и спален Федерации. Разве, что цветовая гамма федеральных жилищ была более богата. Ромуланские помещения были по большей части в серых и зелёных тонах различных оттенков.

Как из кабинета-гостиной, так и из спальни имелся выход на террасу, опоясывающую на уровне второго этажа весь дом, и с которой открывался потрясающий вид на столицу Ромуланской империи.

К спальне также примыкали ещё два помещения, одним из которых была гардеробная. В ней, к своему удивлению, Таша обнаружила, десятка два платьев и примерно столько же пар туфель (судя по всему Сонак всё же не сомневался, что Таша согласится, поэтому позаботился об этом). Другим помещением была ванная комната, значительную часть которой занимала огромная ванна, которую правильнее было назвать небольшим бассейном.

Всё это несколько обескуражило Наташу. Она не привыкла к такой роскоши. Но для Сонака, учитывая его происхождение и социальный статус, всё это конечно же было в порядке вещей.

*****

После того, как Таша осмотрела свои новые владения, Тмира, как было приказано, проводила её в кабинет Сонака.

Он попросил экономку оставить их, сам сел за стол, а Таше предложил расположиться в кресле напротив него.

\- Ну, как Вам ваши апартаменты? - спросил он, - Всё ли Вас устраивает?

\- Да, спасибо, - ответила Таша, - но для меня это слишком шикарно, я не привыкла к такой роскоши.

\- Что ж, придется Вам привыкнуть, - проговорил Сонак и улыбнулся самой очаровательной своей улыбкой.

После этих слов повисло молчание. Сонак улыбался и смотрел на Ташу и его пристальный взгляд, казалось, проникал в самую душу. Ташу очень смущал этот его взгляд. Она буквально кожей чувствовала как он хочет её и это несколько выбивало из равновесия. Но Таша конечно же не сомневалась, что он не нарушит слово и набросится на неё прямо сейчас... Сонак же любовался ею. Смущенная и раскрасневшаяся, она представляла потрясающее зрелище... Но молчание явно затянулось и Таша решила нарушить его.

\- Хочу спросить Вас ген..., Сонак, - проговорила она, - как Ваша семья отнеслась к тому, что... Ну, что вы решили сойтись с инопланетянкой, да ещё и военнопленной. И как к этому отнесется Ваше окружение.

\- Что ж, законный вопрос, - сказал Сонак, и продолжил, - Хочу сразу сказать, что я не собираюсь оповещать о наших с Вами отношениях весь Ромулус. Полагаю, что Вы согласитесь со мной, что учитывая специфику нашего общества, это будет разумно. Но разумеется быть полностью застрахованным от появления слухов и сплетен нельзя. Однако, учитывая то, что я занимаю достаточно высокое положение в обществе, я найду способы заткнуть несколько болтливых ртов...

Затем Сонак пояснил несколько моментов, касающихся его семьи. Он рассказал, что поскольку его отец умер около года назад (мать умерла ещё раньше), Сонак, как старший сын стал главой их Дома. А согласно традиции, слово главы семьи является законом для остальных членов. Так что, чего бы члены его семьи не думали на самом деле, они подчинятся его, Сонака, желанию. И это касается даже его брата-сенатора. Сонак также поведал, что кроме брата у него есть ещё родная сестра, которая замужем за губернатором одной из провинций и в столице бывает редко.

После всех этих разъяснений, они перешли к обсуждению того, как будет устроен распорядок Таши. Сонак сказал, что в апартаментах Таши установят компьютерный терминал и она получит доступ к файлам, касающимся истории ромуланской цивилизации, а также искусства во всех его проявлениях... Сонак также проинформировал её, что хоть иногда он и работает дома, но это бывает редко, и, учитывая его крайне насыщенный рабочий график, в большинстве случаев в дневное время он будет отсутствовать. Но в свободные вечера он желал бы проводить время с ней. И Таша, разумеется, согласилась со всем этим...

*****

Так началась новая жизнь Наташи Яр. Проснувшись утром и совершив утренний туалет, Таша завтракала, иногда с Сонаком, но чаще всего в одиночестве, так как Сонак уходил на службу до того, как она просыпалась. Затем она садилась за компьютер и приступала к изучению достижений ромуланской цивилизации.

К своему удивлению она очень этим увлеклась. Надо сказать, что Ташу всегда больше интересовали системы вооружений звездолётов и тактика. Она и подумать не могла, что изучать чью-либо культуру может быть так захватывающе. Она и пообедать забывала бы, если Тмира не напоминала бы ей об этом.

Она с удивлением обнаружила, что, к примеру, древняя ромуланская скульптура, очень похожа на земную древнеримскую и древнегреческую. Единственным различием было то, что древние ромулане не увлекались изображением обнаженной натуры...

Но всё же самым замечательным было общение с Сонаком, когда в те вечера, что он бывал дома, они обсуждали друг с другом все интересующие их вопросы. Таше было очень интересно с ним. Он был умным и эрудированным, что делало его очень интересным собеседником.

С самого начала их общения Сонак взял за правило быть с ней абсолютно откровенным, и поэтому он рассказал, что курирует работы по изучению технологий "Энтерпрайза". Честно говоря, Таше не очень приятно было слышать, что ромуланцы потрошат корабль, и что именно Сонак руководит этим процессом, но если смотреть правде в глаза, разве Звёздный флот поступил бы иначе, попади ему в руки ромуланская «Птица войны»?..

Однажды у них состоялся очень интересный разговор о таком виде земного искусства, как кинематограф, весьма популярном в 20-21 веках. Оказалось, что помимо технологий, ромулане изучали и личные файлы и базы данных членов экипажа. И в одной такой базе обнаружились видеофайлы с образцами этого самого кинематографа. Сонака это очень заинтересовало и он ознакомился с некоторыми из них, и надо сказать эти фильмы весьма его впечатлили, так как ничего подобного у ромулан ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем не было. Хотя к двадцать четвертому веку искусство кино сошло на нет, Таше все же было, что рассказать Сонаку. Проще говоря - жизнь людей была тяжела, и им нужна была какая-нибудь отдушина, для того, чтобы они смогли отдохнуть от своих забот, и кинематограф стал просто находкой. Что может быть лучше, чем на пару часов отрешиться от своих проблем и понаблюдать на экране за выдуманными героями, которые действуют в выдуманных обстоятельствах. Таша даже припомнила, что в Академии Звездного флота писала курсовую работу по курсу культурологии на тему: "Представление жителей Земли 20 века о будущем на примере фантастических фильмов".

Они решили, что было бы неплохо, если бы они могли бы устроить совместный просмотр какого-либо фильма на усмотрение Сонака. Сонак выбрал трилогию под названием «Звездные войны» (его очень заинтересовало название). Правда в базе данных были только эпизоды с четвертого по шестой. Но отсутствие эпизодов с первого по третий никак не помешало им получить удовольствие от этого эпического творения, а Сонак в очередной раз поразился тому, какое же богатое воображение было у людей в двадцатом веке...

Вот так, за интересными беседами, проходили их вечера. Сонак совсем не кривил душой, когда говорил Таше, что она привлекает его не только как женщина, но и как личность. Ему и в самом деле было с ней очень интересно. Что касается Таши, то и ей было интересно и приятно общество Сонака, И чем больше они общались, тем больше она чувствовала, что этот мужчина становится для неё чем-то большим, чем вражеским генералом, с которым она заключила сделку. И если уж быть до конца откровенной, Таша чувствовала, что влюбляется в него...

*****

Так прошло около двух месяцев. Однажды, спустившись к завтраку, Таша обнаружила в столовой Сонака. Судя по его домашней одежде, на службу он сегодня не собирался. Он известил Ташу, что переговоры об обмене пленными подошли к своему завершению и сегодня вечером он отбудет на Звездную базу Федерации. Сонак решил лично присутствовать при непосредственном обмене и таким образом проконтролировать этот процесс. По всей вероятности всё это продлится примерно неделю.

Таша была очень рада слышать, что всё получилось, и её товарищи уже сегодня вечером отправятся домой. Хоть она почти не знала их, она всё же решила попросить Сонака разрешения простится, и он пошёл ей навстречу...

Вечером Сонак улетел, а Таша осталась ждать его возвращения.


	6. Chapter 6

Эту неделю Наташа провела как на иголках. Нет, она не волновалась о том, что что-то может пойти не так, и миссия по обмену пленными сорвётся. Она была уверена, что всё будет исполнено в лучшем виде... Она скучала по Сонаку. Особенно это ощущалось вечерами. Ей очень не хватало их интересных и познавательных бесед. А самое главное, ей не хватало его...

*****

На шестой день, после завтрака Таша как обычно сидела за компьютером, решив ознакомится с некоторыми образцами современной ромуланской литературы. Она открыла файл и попыталась читать текст, отобразившийся на экране монитора, но не могла сосредоточиться. Она думала о Сонаке и том, что уже очень скоро он должен вернуться... И тут на экране появилась надпись, свидетельствующая о входящем вызове.

Таше, разумеется никто никогда не присылал сообщений, и она с некоторой опаской нажала на кнопку приёма. Но её опасения были напрасны, так как на экране появилось улыбающееся лицо Сонака. Поприветствовав её, он сообщил, что его корабль только что вошёл в ромуланское пространство и прибыть на Ромулус они должны ближе к вечеру завтрашнего дня. Что же касается миссии, то всё хорошо и подробности он сообщит по прибытии. Таша ответила, что очень рада это слышать и с нетерпением будет ждать его возвращения.

После того как связь отключилась, Таша сорвалась со своего места и бросилась на поиски Тмиры, которая обнаружилась в своей комнате. Таша известила её о том, что Сонак прибудет завтра к вечеру, и попросила, чтобы повар приготовил праздничный ужин. После этого, Таша вернулась в свою комнату и со спокойной душой углубилась в чтение ромуланского любовного романа...

*****

До того, как Сонак должен был появиться в своем доме, оставалось около часа. Но Таша уже подготовилась к встрече и постаралась сделать так, чтобы выглядеть, как говорится, на все сто...

И вот наконец послышался гул шаттла, садящегося на площадку перед домом. К Таше, стоящей напротив входной двери, присоединилась и Тмира. Через несколько минут дверь открылась и на пороге появился Сонак. Тмира коротко поприветствовала своего господина и, сославшись на то, что ей необходимо распорядится насчет ужина, поспешила покинуть гостиную. Что касается Таши, то она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не повиснуть у Сонака на шее. А Сонак стоял и любовался на неё. Она всегда выглядела прекрасно, но сейчас она была по истине великолепна. На ней было платье серо-синего цвета, прекрасно сочетающееся с её глазами. А ещё оно плотно облегало её фигуру и выгодно подчеркивало все её достоинства. Но самое главное, что всем своим видом эта великолепная женщина показывала, что очень рада ему, и это чувство было искренним.

Молчание явно затягивалось и Сонак поспешил прервать его:

\- Я очень рад вновь видеть Вас, Наташа, - проговорил он. - Пойдемте наверх, я должен Вам что-то показать.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и направились в кабинет Сонака. Войдя в кабинет, они подошли к монитору, вмонтированному в стену. Сонак ввёл код и на экране появилось изображение. Таша подошла поближе и посмотрела на экран. Это была запись обмена военнопленными. Одиннадцать землян были обменены на восемь ромулан. Судя по видео, всё прошло вполне дружески, если, конечно, это слово можно применить по отношению к Ромуланской империи и Объединенной Федерации планет. На этой церемонии также присутствовало несколько человек в гражданской одежде. Как пояснил Сонак, это были родственники освобожденных землян. Встреча её товарищей со своими родными очень растрогала Ташу. Она была искренне рада за них всех — и бывших пленников, и их близких.

Таша почувствовала, что сейчас из её глаз польются слезы. Она поспешила отвернуться и отойти в сторону. Сонак выключил монитор, подошёл к ней и мягко развернул лицом к себе.

\- Что с Вами, Таша, - проговорил Сонак, - ведь всё же хорошо... Или Вы жалеете, что остались со мной?

\- Нет, что Вы, Сонак, - поспешила ответить Таша, - нет, я не жалею.., напротив, я очень благодарна Вам, за то, что вернули их домой... Просто... я... Это от радости.

Они стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Вновь повисла пауза и казалось, что воздух вокруг них загустел. И вот расстояние между ними стало сокращаться, и Таша уже чувствовала на своих губах его дыхание... Но тут в дверь постучали. Сонак выпрямился, отступил от Таши на шаг, а затем произнес: «Войдите». Это оказалась Тмира. Она сообщила, что ужин готов, и спрашивала где накрыть стол. Погода в этот вечер была превосходная, и Сонак распорядился накрыть стол на террасе. У него были определенные планы на сегодняшний вечер, и ужин в столовой в них не вписывался. А вот терраса, опоясывающая весь дом, и с которой были входы во все комнаты, в том числе и в её и его спальни, была весьма кстати.

Тмира ушла, а Сонаку нужно было привести себя в порядок и переодеться, и он предложил Таше встретится через полчаса, уже за столом.

*****

Спустя полчаса Таша вышла на террасу. Сонак уже был там. Он стоял, слегка опираясь на перила, и смотрел на панораму города, раскинувшуюся перед ним. Услышав её шаги, он обернулся. На нем были черные брюки и свободного покроя рубашка серо-зелёного цвета. Определённо, они оба сегодня решили подобрать себе наряды под цвет своих глаз.

Они сели за стол. Сонак налил в бокалы вино и предложил выпить за благополучное завершение миссии. Что ж, за это действительно стоило выпить...

После этого у них завязалась лёгкая непринужденная беседа, как говорится о том, о сём. Он спросил, чем она занималась, пока его не было:

\- Пыталась читать, - ответила Таша.

\- Пыталась? - спросил Сонак, глядя на неё с улыбкой.

\- Да. Я хотела ознакомиться с каким-нибудь современным литературным произведением. И Тмира посоветовала мне один популярный роман... Но честно говоря, чтение у меня не пошло.

\- И... почему же, - склонив голову на бок, спросил Сонак.

\- Потому что я..., - Таша в смущении закусила нижнюю губу, - потому что... я скучала по Вам, мне было плохо без Вас. Мне хотелось поскорее увидеть Вас вновь... Я...

Она чуть было не сказал "люблю Вас", но его пристальный взгляд окончательно смутил её... Этот его взгляд, он всегда её смущал... Она встала из-за стола, подошла к парапету и, облокотившись ладонями на перила, смотрела на ночной город.

Сонак же был очень доволен. Он конечно же понял, какие именно слова она хотела, но не смогла произнести. Эти слова в полной мере соответствовали его чувствам по отношению к ней и он был рад, что то что произойдет сегодня не вызовет у Таши какого-либо неприятия или протеста.

Он поднялся со своего места, подошёл к ней и встал рядом. Затем повернул её к себе и обнял за талию:

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, Наташа, - произнес Сонак, глядя ей прямо в глаза, - эти семь дней показались мне годом. Все эти дни я думал о тебе. И... я люблю тебя, Наташа.

После этих слов, он наклонился и начал целовать её. Это был потрясающий поцелуй, Ташу ещё никто так не целовал. Казалось, что всё вокруг перестало существовать, что есть только она и он. Но вот Сонак оторвался о её уст, схватил её за руку и потянул в свою спальню (она была ближе).

Оказавшись в спальне, он сорвал с кровати покрывало и отбросил его в сторону. Затем он принялся избавлять от одежды Ташу, и вот на пол полетели платье и нижнее бельё. Слегка её приподняв, он положил её на кровать, а затем сам избавился от одежды и последовал за ней. Он так долго ждал этого, что не мог больше сдерживаться, и в прямом смысле слова накинулся на неё. Он страстно целовал её губы, так что они начали болеть. Потом поцелуи переместились на её нежную шейку, затем опустились ещё ниже и, наконец, добрались до её великолепной груди, которую он принялся сладострастно ласкать, облизывая и посасывая соски. Потом поцелуи переместились на живот и вот, наконец, добрались до её лона, которое буквально горело огнем и жаждало прикосновений... Но тут страстный любовник вдруг решил умерить свой пыл. Он медленно развел её стройные ноги в стороны. Его руки стали не спеша поглаживать внутреннюю сторону бёдер, затем к рукам присоединились губы и язык, которые несколько раз очень близко подбирались к заветному местечку, но каждый раз отступали, дразня её. Таша желала большего. Она стонала, в нетерпении ёрзала и шептала "пожалуйста... пожалуйста...". Наконец он раздвинул пальцами нежные складочки и начал осторожно исследовать языком её лоно и это было потрясающе... Но вот его язык коснулся самой чувствительной точки, и Таша испытала такое наслаждение, что у неё потемнело в глазах. А Сонак всё продолжал и продолжал воздействовать на эту заветную точку пока его возлюбленную не настиг оргазм. Затем он осторожно вошёл в неё... У Таши давно не было интимных отношений и в первый момент она испытала дискомфорт и небольшую боль. Сонак подождал несколько мгновений, чтобы она привыкла к его размеру и начал двигаться, сначала медленно, затем быстрее. Очень скоро неприятные ощущения прошли и Наташа вновь оказалась во власти наслаждения, которое ей дарил этот мужчина, и она полностью растворилась в нём. Её нежные стоны и сладкий запах, который издавало её тело, доставляли ему невероятное наслаждение и придавали ещё больше сил... Но, как бы он не сдерживался, стараясь доставить любимой как можно больше удовольствия, в конце концов и для него наступила кульминация этого прекрасного акта любви...

Потом они лежали тесно прижавшись друг к другу и пытались восстановить дыхание... Сонак прижимал Ташу к себе и нежно гладил её по волосам... Вскоре они заснули в объятиях друг друга...


	7. Эпилог

Примерно через два месяца после этих событий Сонак сделал Наташе предложение стать его официальной женой. Правда, пришлось испрашивать разрешение на этот брак у Сената, и здесь не обошлось без некоторых трудностей... Но в конце концов разрешение было дано и Сонак и Наташа поженились.

Эта свадьба, конечно же вызвала определённый переполох в высших кругах ромуланского общества. Многие не одобряли этот союз, что, впрочем, было неудивительно, учитывая то обстоятельство, что ромулане крайне редко допускали в свою среду чужаков. Пальцев одной руки вполне хватило бы, чтобы пересчитать все подобные случаи за всю историю Ромуланской империи. Но были и те, кто отнеслись к этому событию вполне доброжелательно, полагая, что такая выдающаяся личность как генерал Сонак, имеет право на некоторую... эксцентричность. И, вероятно, не надо говорить, что все эти обсуждения мало волновали наших героев, тем более, что семья Сонака приняла свою новую родственницу вполне дружелюбно... Они были счастливы вместе, и этого им было вполне достаточно. Ну а очень скоро все эти разговоры всем наскучили и постепенно сошли на нет.

А вскоре Таша забеременела и родила Сонаку очаровательную дочку, которую назвали Села. Рождение ребёнка еще больше сблизило два любящих сердца, и Сонак и Таша были просто на седьмом небе от счастья...

*****

Глядя на эту идиллическую картину, многие, возможно, осудят Наташу Яр за то что она, вероятно, пошла против своих принципов: ведь она давала клятву служить Федерации и сражаться против её врагов, а вместо этого полюбила представителя враждебной расы и стала примерной женой и домохозяйкой. В этом случае следует напомнить, что при непосредственном участии этой неординарной женщины была предотвращена многолетняя война, которая унесла бы десятки миллионов жизней граждан Федерации, а кроме того, благодаря ей выжили и вернулись домой ещё одиннадцать человек. Так что Таша прекрасно послужила Федерации и вполне заслужила своего небольшого женского счастья...


End file.
